Survival
by RextheCoeulurosauruvus
Summary: Abby, Connor, Jenny and Caroline fought to find a way out of Leek's warehouse whilst dodging SAS mercenaries and terrifying creatures. How did they survive? This story unveils their tale...


**Survival**

The group crept silently through the maze of hallways and tunnels that wound through the massive underground bunker which lay directly below the warehouse where currently soldiers and creatures were running wild. Jenny led the way, poised and confident with Abby and Connor in tow. Caroline following nervously, staying close to Connor which irked Abby.

They were trapped underground in a bunker below a massive warehouse, Leek's base of operations. There were also dozens of armed SAS soldiers running around and many dangerous creatures roaming loose, dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures as well as terrifying Future Predators. It turned out that the oily Oliver Leek was in league with Helen. Both worked together to achieve separate objectives, Leek's was to use his knowledge of the anomalies to become a very powerful man while Helen's was far greater, to be able to control and manipulate time itself through the anomalies.

Helen was given a base of operations in which to conduct her research on anomalies and to carry out her various experiments in a safe and controlled environment, in order to learn how to predict, control and manipulate the anomalies with a ready supply of people and captive creatures to use. Leek gained a cunning and powerful ally with prior knowledge of the anomalies, as well as valuable information on the creatures and how to control them.

Together they had acquired dozens of creatures from different time periods. For weeks now Leek sent his SAS mercenaries to various anomaly sights to capture and bring back creatures for him to use. They had collected a number of prehistoric creatures, including: four Utahraptors, one Smilodon, one Arthopluera, two Scutosaurs, three Silurian Scorpions, one Arthopluera, one Gorgonopsid and one Coelurosauravus, namely Rex whom Abby was very happy to see. The creatures were kept in cramped cages inside the warehouse and the pens were equipped with laser defences to prevent the animals from escaping. The warehouse was guarded by SAS soldiers hired by Leek.

Then when the team stumbled across his base while searching for Caroline who had kidnapped Rex after Connor split up with her, he knocked Nick unconscious and took them prisoner.

They were led to a darkened room, illuminated by ominous red light and forced to sit on the floor while being watched by Leek's soldiers. After Nick regained consciousness, the floodlights were turned on revealing the room was filled with various dinosaurs and other creatures in cages equipped with laser-defences and guarded by armed SAS soldiers.

Leek revealed his and Helen's plan. He showed them his collection of creatures then they were separated and placed them in different cells. Connor, Abby and Caroline were in one cell, Nick and Jenny in another. Leek revealed to Connor he had paid Caroline to go out with them and taunted him with the knowledge that no-one would ever willingly date him because he was a loser, a geek and a nerd.

Connor had swiftly rebuffed him while Connor and Abby engaged in a brutal fist fight over Rex when Caroline refused to tell Abby where he was, Connor tried to break it up but was hit in the face. Leek refused to intervene, Connor finally split them up Caroline thanked him but Connor said he didn't do it for her. Leek then left while two soldiers guarded them.

Soon afterwards Jenny was brought to their cell by Leek and two soldiers, there was no sign of Nick but Leek said he was safe. He showed them his captive creatures again and the team watched as they were fed. Chunks of raw meat were dropped down metal chutes into the pens, Abby saw Rex in one of the cages, she was pleased to see he was ok but was unable to touch him because of the laser defences, Leek left claiming he had business to attend to and they were sent back to their cell.

Caroline was frightened and overwhelmed by what she had gotten herself in to, Jenny harshly told her to stop snivelling but Connor was more sympathetic. Soon afterwards, they were led into a sealed room and a Smilodon was sent in after them. They realized it was the same one that had killed Valerie; Leek had lied about it dying and brought it here to add to his collection. Caroline ran but Abby herded her back warning her the creature would pick off any stragglers first. The group huddled together as the sabre-toothed predator circled them.

Then to the shock and horror of everyone, Abby left the safety of the group and walked straight towards the creature, challenging it. When it pounced, she tricked it into attacking exposed wires. Frightened, it ran off. At the same time the facility's power mysteriously shut down. The lights blinked out and the electronic fences shut off. Chaos ensued.

In the Creature Room the laser defences were lowered, the captured creatures escaped then ran loose and were running loose throughout the base; the SAS soldiers were also running around in frenzy. They had no idea where Cutter or Stephen were. They were concerned, but hoped that they were both safe.

Right now, they needed to find a way out, get to the ARC and warn Lester so get could send troops over to storm the base, find and subdue Leek then capture the animals and the rogue mercenaries. Abby was adamant they find Rex before leaving.

Connor certainly hoped they find the lovable Coelurosauruvus, he loved him too and would miss him if wasn't there anymore but he knew it was unlikely they'd find him in time.

The three crept silently along a deserted hallway. Jenny led the way, looking poised and confident as the led the team, she was frightened but determined not to show it and to stay in control of the situation.

She was followed by Connor, glancing around and swallowing nervously whenever he heard noises but staying calm for Abby's sake, Abby walked beside him, she walked briskly looking calm and confident but halting every time she heard a noise.

Caroline followed, staying close to Connor and holding onto his arm, looking hysterical with a panicked look in her eyes.

She was trembling with fear, Abby shot her angry looks but she didn't even notice she was too busy glancing in every direction as if expecting a creature to jump out at any moment. Noticing Abby's increasing frustration Connor edged closer to her and whispered in a thin voice "Stop! Be nice!" "No!" Why should I?" She whispered back fiercely "Because it's not her fault, she didn't know what she was doing!"

"Yeah, well that's her problem!" Abby hissed "No its not!" Connor shot back. Their voices were becomingly steadily louder. Caroline, aware they were talking about her looked upset "Oh for God's sake! Will you two stop it?" Jenny shot back to the two "At this rate you'll have every creature and person in the base after us!" Hearing this, Caroline flinched. Connor placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey its ok, nothing's gonna happen. We're gonna get out of here, don't worry." He said soothingly.

Caroline whimpered and pressed herself close to Connor who murmured soothing words. Abby threw up her hands in frustration and mimed strangling him. Just then Jenny halted and raised a hand. They had come to a crossroad. The team halted and gazed first at the left fork. The sounds of gunfire, roaring and shouting resonated in the distance. Caroline flinched. "Well not that way then. This way." Jenny muttered, after taking a quick look to ensure it was safe she stepped out and headed down the right hallway. She signalled the team who followed cautiously.

The team ventured along the hallway. Part of the hallway was illuminated by emergency lights but the rest was bathed in darkness. Jenny peered ahead but it was impossible to see anything through the pitch-black darkness. The team had no choice they had to press on. "Right let's go." Jenny muttered and strode into the darkness, Abby followed almost immediately then turned and beckoned to Connor; he swallowed nervously and followed, Caroline in tow.

The team walked through the pitch- black darkness. It was impossible to see anything and everyone stumbled at least once. "I'm scared." Caroline whispered, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour.

Abby snorted but Connor was more sympathetic "It's okay. Just keep going. I'll help you." He said encouragingly and guided her through the darkness. "Guys I see a light up ahead. Jenny said, this encouraged the team, and they hurried along. At last they left the darkness, turned a corner and entered a brightly-lit hallway, lit up by emergency lighting.

It was a huge relief to be back in the light and everyone relaxed considerably. They continued walking until they came to a bright-yellow shutter. Jenny grabbed the shutter, gave it a tug and it slid upwards, revealing a huge grey creature standing directly behind it.

The team started and Caroline slipped behind Connor, whimpering in terror but Abby remained perfectly calm. She knew what this creature was and that it was not a threat to them. "Its alright guys." She whispered "Scutosaurus. Herbivore." Upon hearing this, the team relaxed slightly, but still remained wary. Caroline still looked scared and Caroline squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Abby approached the creature and petted its snout. It had a massive grey body shaped like a barrel, supported by four, pillar like legs ending in huge feet. It had a long, thick tail and a large, armoured head and jaws filled with small, peg-like teeth. Its body was covered in touch, scaly hide dotted with huge bumps and lumps across its back. The creature grunted as Abby petted it.

Suddenly an idea came to her, it was slightly crazy but they needed to get out of here quickly, they needed some kind of weapon it wouldn't be long before they'd run into a soldier of another, less friendly creature, it was inevitable and Abby was determined to save any animal she could, it wasn't their fault they were here. So checking to make sure the animal was calm and still, she swiftly climbed up onto its back.

The others gazed up at her as if she'd sprouted wings "Abby! What are you doing? Get down!" Connor hissed. "Abby! Get down now!" Jenny scolded. "No!" Don't you see! This thing is a walking tank with him on our side, getting out of here will be easy. None of the guards or other creatures with touch us! We can ride out!"

"What! I'm not getting on that!" Jenny said. Connor however had seen the logic in Abby's argument and knew from experience, none of them would be able to change her mind, so he hesitantly approached the Scutosaurus.

Keeping an eye on the creature, he walked round to its side. Abby reached down. He grabbed the proffered hand and was hoisted up. Jenny looked at them as if they were crazy. Connor patted the spot behind him and with an angry sigh and loads of muttering about how they were all crazy, she climbed on.

Caroline gazed at them hesitantly, but with a smile from Connor she climbed on the reptile as well "We need to hit him" Abby said "What?" Jenny cried, looking at her as if she were crazy. "Hit it!" Connor repeated. They all began slapping it but to no effect, finally Jenny gave the animal a firm whack on its rump and it lurched forward with a groan.

They all hung on as the reptile carried them through the base.

Nearly ten minutes had passed since they'd hitched a ride on the back of an escaped Scutosaurus. It was one of two Leek had kept caged in his creature room, they had both been released along with the other animals when the power shut off. The other one was likely also wandering around the base, unless it had somehow found a way out.

Abby was sat on the reptile's shoulders, looking straight ahead and petting the huge animal, seeming perfectly happy as well as pleased they'd saved the creature, now they just had to find Rex. Connor sat behind her he was uneasy but kept a straight face for Caroline's sake as she sat, holding on to him for dear life and looking terrified. Jenny sat between the two, clearly unhappy but staying calm.

Suddenly a burst of automatic gunfire broke the silence. Everyone sat bolt upright and looked ahead. The Scutosaurus halted and groaned in alarm. It tried to turn around, but there wasn't room in the narrow corridor. Caroline turned to jump off, but Connor grabbed her arm, "No! We stay together." He said firmly, Caroline grabbed onto his arm for comfort.

Suddenly two SAS soldiers ran down the hallway coming from the opposite direction holding AK47s. Upon seeing them, they skidded to a halt and gazed at the huge reptile. Then they raised their guns and took aim. Abby glared and slapped the Scutosaur hard on its shoulders. It grunted, lowered its head and charged. The soldiers began firing. Automatic gunfire sounded as the guns spat bullets.

Bullets flew all around and ricocheted off the walls, creating a frightening din. Caroline screamed and Connor shielded her, huddling down as Jenny and Abby ducked. The Scutosaurus ran on, bellowing as the bullets bounced uselessly off its thick, scaly hide. Then the men screamed as the creature was upon them.

As the animal raced past the two men cowering on the floor, Jenny reached down and grabbed one of their guns. "I'll take that thank you very much. " She said. She turned off the safety catch and checked the gun was loaded, she and the others grinned as they rode on. They had a gun, a huge creature on their side and they were one step closer to escape.

Grunting, the Scutosaurus wandered under a low ceiling with Connor, Abby, Jenny and Caroline riding on its back. Nearly twenty minutes had passed since they'd encountered the guards and hadn't seen anything, man or creature since.

Suddenly an ominous rattling sound emanated from the darkened up ahead, everyone turned and gazed ahead. A tense silence then the sound came again, suddenly the Scutosaurus halted and bellowed angrily. The others peered ahead nervously. Suddenly a terrifying creature emerged from the darkness. It was a fully grown Utahraptor.

There had been four raptors in cages in the creature room but there could be dozens running around the base by now. The creature snarled and opened its jaws, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. It had a large, scaly body supported by two powerful legs ending in clawed feet. Clawed arms protruded from halfway up its chest. It had a long, thin reptilian tail and powerful jaws filled with rows of sharp teeth. A row of small spines ran down from its neck to the tip of its tail.

It growled at them, rattling the spines on its back. Then it screeched and ran towards them. Caroline screamed and the Scutosaurus bellowed, suddenly the raptor skidded to a halt and hissed, the Scutosaurus groaned and the raptor snarled at it. "They're gonna fight…" Abby said quietly, realizing what was about to happen. The Deinoychus growled then sprang at them, Jenny raised her gun and fired.

The bullets struck the creature and it crashed to the ground, badly wounded. Blood spurted from its wounds. The Deinoychus raised its head and snarled feebly in defence, Jenny fired again, hitting it in its skull and the creature lay still. Abby gazed sadly at the creature and struck the Scutosaurus on its shoulders, it ambled forward with a groan.

Suddenly another rustling sound emanated from the darkened corridor up ahead, everyone turned and gazed ahead. A tense silence then the sound came again, Jenny aimed her flashlight at where it seemed to be coming from and something moved, the movement was followed by a flapping sound. Caroline gasped and grabbed onto Connor's arm, Connor winced but said nothing. There was something moving in the darkness. The Scutosaurus ambled on regardless.

Jenny pointed her gun at the sound "Wait!" Abby hissed something about shooting whatever it was felt wrong, "What if it's another Raptor?" Jenny whispered. "It's not; I think I know what it is." Abby said, the sound came again and Jenny faltered. Suddenly a little green head poked out of hiding.

"Its Rex!" Abby cried delightedly "It's Rex!" Her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. "Rex come here! Rex!" Rex chirped, gliding around them. He landed on the wall and chirped then took off and flew further down the hallway. "Rex wait!" Abby cried.

Suddenly Caroline let out an ear-piercing scream of terror. The others spun around to see a tall SAS soldier taking aim at them with his pistol. He fired but missed; the bullet whizzed past and hit the wall. Cursing he fumbled with the pistol, he reloaded and took aim again Caroline screamed again, and Connor pulled her down, shielding her with his body.

The Scutosaurus, frightened by the noise grunted and began trudging down the corridor, in order to prevent them escaping the soldier raised his pistol and shot at the ceiling.

A rotting pile of wooden timbers crashed to the ground, filling the air with dust and splinters of wood. The Scutosaurus skidded to a halt and bellowed in alarm, swinging its head and forth in confusion. The team cried out as they were nearly thrown off the reptile's back. Abby struggled to calm the frightened animal. The team swung round to face the soldier. They were trapped.

Smirking, the man took aim, he pressed his finger against the trigger but Jenny was quicker. Raising her own gun she squeezed the trigger and shot the man in the leg. Screaming in agony, he collapsed and lost consciousness

The others gazed at her in astonishment "Where'd you learn to do that?" Connor blurted out. "Most of my friends love pony riding, I prefer clay pigeons." Jenny explained breathlessly. The others simply stared "Well what are you waiting for? Get this thing moving!" Abby and Connor leapt off the Scutosaurus and began clearing the wooden timbers blocking the narrow hallway.

Together they pushed the heavy wooden beams aside and cleared bits of debris, at last the hallway was clear again and the two climbed back onto the huge reptile. Abby hit the Scutosaurus on its armoured head and it broke into a run. As the giant reptile galloped down the hallway, Rex suddenly swooped down and landed in Abby's arms.

"Rex!" Abby cried, cuddling the lizard happily. "You came back!" "Yeah great let's just get out of here." Jenny muttered. "Guys! There's a door up ahead! Abby guide it towards the doors!" Connor said urgently. "No problem." Abby muttered determinedly. She slapped the Scutosaurus on its shoulders and it thundered down the corridor, as it approached the closed doors it lowered its head for a direct impact.

Caroline hung onto Connor, and he held her tightly, pulling her head down against his shoulder as Jenny huddled close to them, covering their heads with her gun. Abby leant back against Connor and closed her eyes, cuddling Rex. The Scutosaurus bellowed as they raced up to the rusting metal doors.

The creature rammed the metal doors with a thunderous crash, tearing them off their hinges. The battered fire escape doors fell to the ground and the Scutosaurus bellowed victoriously, sweeping its tail back and forth and stamping.

"Are…are we alive?" Connor asked after a few moments. "Yup. " Abby replied sounding shaken. "Right, that's good then." Connor replied. Jenny sat up and smoothed down her ruffled clothes, trying to look composed. "That went as well as could be expected."

She slid down off the Scutosaurus and sighed, checking the gun was still loaded. They weren't out of danger yet. There could still be SAS soldiers patrolling the area or creatures roaming loose nearby. Connor jumped off the reptile and Abby slid to the ground, patting the creature's snout. "Good boy you did well. " It grunted at her and she smiled. Rex chirped and she smiled at the lizard "You too Rex."

Caroline slid down off the creature's back. She had calmed down slightly but still looked nervous. Connor smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry you're safe now. " He said reassuringly, Abby rolled her eyes "But now you have to come with us to the ARC."

"Where?" Caroline asked. "Err, can't really say. Look, just come with us everything will be fine." Caroline nodded and Connor smiled "Guys!" Jenny called "I've found our truck." They turned to see Jenny standing beside Nick's big silver SUV parked outside where they'd left it. "Why is that still there?" Abby said "Yeah, why didn't they take it?" Connor asked. "Look, I don't know guys." Jenny said impatiently "I don't know why they didn't take it what I do know is we need to get out of here, get to the ARC and warn Lester! So I suggest you stop asking stupid questions and get in!"

"Jenny wait! What if it's booby-trapped?" Connor asked. Jenny swung round and gazed at Connor, looking thoroughly put out. "Really Connor?" She asked frustratedly "Jenny wait, he's got a point. " Abby asked, holding Rex. Connor looked proud. "Why else would they leave it? They knew we must have come here somehow, why would they just leave it?"

Jenny hesitated, realizing the logic in Abby's argument. "Alright then, what do you suggest we do?" She asked curtly. "Find another car, there's plenty around here." Connor said. "Well what if they're booby-trapped as well?" Jenny asked. "Well, why would they booby-trap their own cars? Not very clever is it?" Connor asked, thinking on the spot and coming up with a clever answer to Jenny's question. Jenny rolled her eyes, realizing she'd been beaten and let out an irritated sigh while Connor grinned feeling proud of himself.

"Guys!" Abby called, catching their attention. "I've found another car!" They gazed over to see Abby standing beside a large red lorry. Connor nodded "Perfect. Come on." He guided Caroline over to the vehicle and opened the door, climbing into one of the front seats. Caroline climbed into the seat behind him. Jenny nodded and climbed into the back seat. "Hurry up!" She snapped.

"Be with you in a minute!" Abby called then ran off. "NOW where's she going?" Jenny asked, looking annoyed. "Think she's gonna get Rex and the Scutosaurus." Connor said. Jenny banged her head against the back of Connor's seat in frustration. Abby approached the Scutosaurus standing where they'd left it. Rex glided overhead, chirping happily. "Hey you! That's right you! Come here!" Abby waved to get the Scutosaur's attention.

Her technique worked and the creature groaned at her. Abby walked behind the reptile and slapped its rump "Get going." The reptile grunted and obligingly lumbered forwards. She guided the creature over towards the open back of the lorry where a ramp was waiting. Rex flew overhead and chirped.

With a bit of persuasion, Abby coaxed the Scutosaurus up the ramp and into the back of the lorry. She then quickly shut the back of the lorry, sealing the animal inside. The Scutosaurus panicked and began bellowing and swinging its tail, banging the sides of the lorry. Abby called out in a soothing voice, rapping gently on the side of the lorry and the animal soon calmed down.

With the Scutosaurus sorted, Abby turned her attention to Rex who was soaring overhead. "Rex! Rex come here!" The lizard chirped and glided down into Abby's arms. She smiled and strode over to the lorry, Connor opened the door for her and she climbed up into the driver's seat.

She handed Rex to Connor, shut the door then fastened her seat belt and began looking for a pair of keys. She soon found a pair on the floor and picked them up "Bingo." She smiled. She turned the key in the ignition and slowly they pulled away. Everyone was seated comfortably, Rex was sitting on Connor's lap and the Scutosaurus was safely in the back of the lorry.

They were finally on their way back to the ARC.


End file.
